Rosenrot
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: The little rose is always on Loki's mind. Sigyn/Loki
1. Chapter 1

_I couldn't get this story out of my head and I had to write it down and post it. I hope you enjoy. _

_Val_

_P.S: Rosenrot means Rose-red in German. It's also one of my favorite Rammstein songs that seem to fit the story._

* * *

><p>He remembered the first time he saw her. He was eight and she was seven. Odin, his father, met with her father, in Odin's palace. There was already a discussion of uniting the two families through their marriage. Loki would possibly be king and by his side he needed a queen.<p>

A queen must be strong, intelligent, strong, obedient, modest, quiet, but knows when to voice her opinions. It was expected that she bore him children for a successor to the throne. Iwaldi and his wife Freya had a daughter only a year younger than Prince Loki, but her name was as ambiguous as his future with her. Odin sat upon his golden throne, his son stood to his right proud and strong, nodding to Iwaldi as he entered alone. He wasn't a young man. He was very old and aged since their last visit when Loki was still young. The old man wanted to ensure the well-being of his family with his death. Loki looked in each corner of the palace in search of his wife to be. The mere image of being married to a girl at his age was repulsive. And even if he indulged in the notion of marrying a girl, they all laughed at his small stature compared to his brother Thor.

Odin looked up at his son. The two eyes met and Loki nodded to his father, swallowing the anticipation to see who this girl was. He wondered whether she would have pig tails, or wore her hair down. Would it be straight or curly? Would it be yellow as wheat or dark as the night sky? He was lost in his own thoughts once again. He could spend hours searching for an answer in his own head instead of speaking to others around him. The negatives would be his lack of awareness of his surroundings. He didn't hear the sound of wet bare feet enter the confines. He saw a flash of dark auburn hair brush past him and his arm felt wet. The girl was short for her age, with wet hair sticking to her shiny arms and in a peach tunic reaching to her red and scratched knees. She sat at the bottom of the stairs near Loki. She was holding sweets and threw them in her mouth. She placed her index finger to her pink lips and motioned Loki to remain quiet as she sucked on the candy.

A woman with blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun followed after her with balled fist and heavy feet. Odin cleared his throat and order slowly returned. The woman bowed her head and waited for her King's approval. Loki smiled at Odin. He was merely a boy, but his bones were antsy to be sitting on the seat of power.

"My king," She spoke in a tense voice as if trying to remain calm despite her own irritation. Her blue eyes were planted on the girl licking the sticky goo left behind on her fingers. "I apologize for my daughter's-"

She hesitated as her eyes gazed over the girl. She kicked her legs and swayed her head along to an imaginary rhythm. Loki's eyes gazed over her legs as they opened and closed. The woman continued.

"-Disordered appearance." She finished. Iwaldi sighed and placed his hand to his wrinkled forehead. The woman continued to explain. "She ran in the garden and she was swimming in the fountain. Though my orders were clear, she disobeyed and shall be punished at once."

"Me?" The girl asked. Loki's eyes widened as he was taken aback by her voice. She didn't have the voice of a child, but of a grown woman. It was dipped in honey and cooled by smoke from the ember of burning incense.

"Yes, my daughter," Iwaldi said slowly in an airy voice as if he were talking to a lunatic. "You disobeyed, remember?"

"Sweeties, father?" She said, holding out her sticky hand as evidence.

"No sweeties." He shook his head at her with a forced indignant smile.

Loki watched her carefully. She did nothing to defend herself. Instead of pleading her case as he or his brother would do, she looked at Loki with her chin on her open palms. The two engaged in a staring contest. Loki wasn't willing to lose and neither was she.

"Freya," Iwaldi spoke, not looking at her as the woman bowed her head. "Make our daughter immaculate once more so that she may be presentable in front of our king."

"Yes, my husband." Freya responded, taking the girl roughly by the arm and dragging her from Loki. The girl turned her head and stared at him until she was well enough out the golden door and down the hall. Iwaldi nervously cleared his throat. "My greatest apologies, my King," He said in a bow. "Children, they are always longing for the outdoors."

Odin nodded, but did not speak a word. He cleared his throat to grasp the attention of his son and away from the empty corridor. Freya and the girl came back after several agonizingly silent minutes. The older woman's lower jaw was poked forward and her smile was one out of politeness, but her eyes on her daughter told another story. The girl's hair was dry and pulled up into a curly bun and she wore a light blue tunic and brown sandals. The girl had her hands behind her back and her head directed toward the floor. She swayed uncomfortably and hummed to herself. Freya exhaled heavily through her nostrils and pinched the skin of the girl's arm. Finally, she looked up and stared at Loki.

Iwaldi motioned his daughter forward, taking her hand in his. His grip was gentle, but firm. "My King, Prince Loki," He said nodding to each one of them. "I present to you, my daughter, Sigyn."

Sigyn blinked at the two of them until Freya's throat gave a loud rough sound and her hands were placed upon her hips. The young girl bowed her head and held her hand out. Her arm was stiff and her eyes drifted to the other side of the room. It was all so rehearsed. Loki took her hand in his. He frowned at her soft small hand as if bugs had burst from her skin and crawled up her arm. He looked to his father who nodded. Loki sighed and bowed forward to kiss her hand.

The girl cackled. He had never heard that particular wicked sound come from someone so small. There was something behind it. A grown woman with a case of hysteria would utter that sound. Her pink tongue was clenched between her white teeth as she laughed. Freya made a noise of dismay as the two children stepped away from one another

"She is beautiful." Odin remarked. "She is small in stature, but curious and sovereign."

Iwaldi smiled proudly and nodded to Freya. She took the children one on each hand and led them outside of the throne room.

"Come along," she spoke to Loki in a voice so genuinely sweet it felt as good as the praises he received from his parents. Freya smiled down at Loki, but pulled her daughter along with a heavy hand and a mumbled threat. She was captivated by the high ceilings and the guards standing at attention, so she stopped to look at them. Loki would've stopped too if he didn't fear Freya would slap Sigyn. When they finally walked into the bright afternoon sun they were left to run in the wild. Freya released their hands and wandered away, and then the two children were alone.

When her mother was nowhere in sight through the tall grass and beds of flowers, Sigyn immediately reached for her sandals and ripped them off her feet throwing them in the grass before taking off running. Loki watched her hair fly free from its pins and binds, soaring through the wind and tangling itself together in a mess of curls. She looked behind her back and walked up to him.

"What is it?" Loki finally asked.

Sigyn tapped his arm and started to run through the grass. She checked behind her back again and crossed her arms and pouted her lips before marching back.

"Play with me!" She exclaimed at him, stomping her foot. She tapped him on the arm again and jogged away from him. Loki sighed and made a halfhearted effort to chase was fast with strong legs for one so small. She made quick turns, leaped over high waves of grass and every so often she would stop to make a face at him and take off once again. Loki grew tired of her games and with a wave of his hand the grass lifted from its root in the ground to wrap around her ankles like a rope. Sigyn fell flat on her face, her legs sprawled out and her arms bent. Loki's stomach dropped. The girls he tried to play with would cry loudly and there would surely be a punishment for him.

He knew that after dinner, his mother would take him by the hand with an apple and a slice of bread wrapped in white cloth. She'd wipe the tears from his cheeks and rub his aching back.

"You cannot play with girls the same way you play with boys," she would explain. "Girls are fragile. You must treat them like glass. Do you understand?" He'd nod and she would kiss his forehead and place the napkin on his lap.

He knelt beside Sigyn and shook her hand. When she didn't move he held her hand up and let it drop limply to the ground. Loki was determined not to panic. She barely fell, she couldn't be dead. He pushed aside her halo of hair and saw a brown eye peaking at him. She cackled and pushed him on his back, holding him down by the arms.

"I fooled you." She laughed and took off running again.

"You cheated!" He called after her as he made an effort to chase her around the grass and to the rose garden. She fell in the roses and wrestled with him. She was as rough as Thor, putting him in a headlock until he reached behind her and grabbed her by the side. She cackled again and fell on her back with her knees bent and spread. Loki lied beside her with his hand close to hers.

"We are to be married."

"I know." She said. "I pity you."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki saw her in passing over the years. One time he saw her through the window of a cloth shop as his mother took her sons through the city. There were guards on either side. Many of the citizens nodded toward them and bowed their heads so low he could pat their heads, but he was distracted. He wanted a glimpse of her. He watched her as she chose bright oranges, turquoises, purples and reds. Her mother was sitting in a lounge chair with her hands to her temple, while her sisters picked out subtle colors amongst themselves. Sigyn saw him passing by in the window and squished her face and stuck her tongue out. Queen Frigga scoffed in disgust and pulled her children along quickly.

"She's strange." Thor said staring at her with Loki. "And you are to marry her, brother?"

Loki didn't respond. He was too busy trying to come up with a face to match hers. He finally squished his lips and flared his nostrils. She crossed her eyes and pulled on her round cheeks.

"Do not stare, my son." Frigga said. "The attention just encourages her." Loki watched behind his back until the glare of the window blocked her face.

"Loki." She said in a stern voice. "Come forward. If that is to be your wife, I hope she grows out of this madness." She mumbled this, but Loki could hear her clearly.

That was the last he heard about the marriage if there was to be one. Whenever he mentioned it, his father replied it had not been decided as of yet, but if it was to be, he would be old enough to have a say in the matter. Loki hated not knowing what his fate would be, but as the years passed, he had forgotten about her and marriage altogether. Instead his thoughts revolved on his intellect and mastering his magic. It seemed boring and tedious, but he wasn't strong or as agile as the other Asgardians, his magic had to surpass them. Many years later the day came when he would see her again.

Thor was celebrating one of his many accomplishments in battle. Women of marrying age were practically throwing themselves at his feet, feeding him grapes and laughing at his many stories. A line of girls from tallest to smallest, both more beautiful than the last filed in. The fair maidens were led by Freya and Iwaldi as they walked to the front. Nanna the oldest was lovely, beautiful and a talented harp player was first to introduce herself with a bow, Syn the quiet and intellectual followed behind. Lofn, the chatty, but attentive one was pretty in Loki's opinion, but her eyes were too big for her small face. It was distracting to watch her eyes move from corner to corner. The youngest, Var and Snorta, the twins with voices like angels came last. All of them introduced themselves to the hero of Asgard.

However there was one missing.

Iwaldi and Freya barely seemed to notice as Loki saw over the heads of guests a girl with wild curly hair pinned up to the crown of her head placing food on a large plate. She would try a piece of fruit or shrimp and toss the remainder on the floor, then grab handfuls of food and balanced it on the golden plate on one arm. Her sisters wore colored tunics of whites, peach and lilac. Sigyn however was wearing a crimson red tunic with gaudy jewelry along her arms and golden jewelry in her hair.

She finally turned around and Loki noticed her erect nipples through the flimsy material. She walked quickly to a single table as if she were in a foot race. She sat down, pushing her jewelry up her thin arms and devoured her food with her hands. The other guests mumbled to themselves, but she remained oblivious.

"The woman eats as a refugee would, brother." He heard Thor laugh. His warrior friends laughed with him. He hit Loki on the arm and the thinner brother half smiled back. When she had finished her entire plate she looked up at him and drank from her goblet of wine. Loki couldn't break his eye contact with her. There was something about her that drew him to her. She noticed his look and her lips curved into a thin smirk before she left the table taking the plate in her hand, holding it by the edges. She left a trail of crumbs behind her.

As he scoped her he noticed she had a profound way of making anything look sexual. Maybe she did it on purpose. He hoped it was just for him. The way she stood as she picked food, with one hip to the side and her weight shifting from leg to leg. How she sucked the juices from a freshly plucked piece of fruit and when she chewed the sausages and held them with a practically closed fist. Even the way she bent down to pick at residue on her shoe was taunting.

She was beginning to notice his stares from the other side of the room as she sipped from her goblet. Her legs were spread and spare limb hung over the chair's arms. She finally stood up and made her way over to him. He didn't acknowledge her, assuming he was making his way to his brother, but she didn't. She stopped in front of him and took the spare seat, crossing her legs and placing one hand on her hip. She pointed to his goblet before wrapping her fingers around it.

He felt her fingertips run along his knuckles as she took his goblet devouring what was left in a gulp before turning around and disappearing among the other guests.

Loki grew tired of being the ignored Prince or the punch line to every joke between the Warriors Three. Most times he would pretend to chuckle and play along, but after nearly an hour he planted stinging slugs in Fandral's goblet of wine. It was amusing to watch the Casanova warrior's face swell, none of the other guest agreed.

Regardless he retired early to his room, feigning a headache. He placed his helmet on its proper wrack and ran his fingers through his hair when he saw a porcelain lifelike doll from the corner of his eye. He jumped with shock to discover the wild haired jade standing naked bent over to see her reflection in the mirror. Her clothes were nowhere in sight and he didn't care. Her eyes glanced over to him and she smirked.

"I thought you were lost." She replied, turning around and sauntering to him. Her body was pale in complexion, but toned and curved in her abdomen and back. Her breasts were small, but perky, round and coral colored nipples already erect. Her pale skin made her locks seem darker and menacing. The auburn could wrap around him, tying his arms and legs. His eyes scanned back to her body from her eyebrows to the dark mass of pubic hair between her toned legs. He wanted to press his nose in her hair, squeeze her breast with one hand while the other fondled between her legs.

But he didn't.

She didn't need to say anything. He could see it in her cold brown eyes. She was sublime and withdrawn. She didn't want to make love. She didn't indulge in the silly little notions that sex had to coincide with romance. She demanded pleasure.

"Turn around." He said, motioning her to the foot board of his bed.

She did so without question, holding her head up and her eyes forward. He undressed himself deliberately placing his clothes to the floor in a tight circle. He wasn't completely nude. There wasn't time to completely undress. He pulled his trousers down enough to ease the throbbing of his manhood from its confines. His hands ran down her soft back, massaging her muscles and clawing at the skin on her inner thighs. He could smell her arousal and the tip of his cock was drenched. She was so slick and warm it sent a fever of goose bumps up his skin. With precise aim and a forceful push, he was inside of her. A shiver ripped through his spine and made his fingers clench around the skin of her bum. He expected her to moan and vocalize outlandish animal noises, but he hadn't expected to feel her hymen break.

She lunged forward into the bed sheets, but kept her bottom half up. Her face pressed into the covers of his bed. She made noises of pain and pleasure. His fingers found her tangled locks and tugged. Her limbs writhed underneath him and her warm walls clenched onto him. She couldn't have been comfortable and at the time, but the pair didn't seem to mind.

Unlike her, this wasn't his first time. He had been with other maidens to quench a ravenous lust that long baths and the quiet confines of his bedroom could not. Not many women found the skinny and weak Loki attractive compared to his brother. The thought made him push into her harder.

She was so tight and warm. The blood was a lubricant, but she didn't need it. She was already wet. Little muffled moans came from her. They would've been louder if her face were not in the bed sheets. The closer she came to a climax the more her feet lifted off the ground and her tiny feet arched and pointed. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and tugged on it. He heard her mumble something under her breath. It sounded like his name, but he couldn't be sure.

He pulled her closer to him by her hips and pressed himself further within her. Most women would cry in agony, but not her or maybe she was. He slowed his pace and watched her movements. She exhaled heavily reaching in front of her to grab the bed sheets. He tucked brown strands behind her ear. He wanted to bite her earlobe and tug on the silver earring with his teeth, but he refused. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open. With this moment he explored her. He wanted to memorize every button that pushed her along. Normally, he wouldn't care about her pleasure, but he let his pride slip.

Her response to his nails dragging up and down her skin, tugging her hair and moving within her as fast as he could and she could stand it was cathartic. His breath hitched as he felt himself coming, but he held back until it was becoming practically painful.

Her legs vibrated as she was coming closer and closer to her climax. It only took one forceful thrust to make her cry out and he spilled his seed within her. He wiped the sweat from his brow and felt dirty as a light coat of sweat covered his body, but within himself he felt lighter.

He pulled out of her once he caught his breath. He only just noticed her inner thighs were dripping red. Red as the roses they laid in together as children. His member was spotted red as well. She stood up on wobbly feet. Her stomach and legs were covered in bruises, but she didn't pay them any mind. Her glassy eyes looked at the blood on her porcelain flesh. She reached between her legs. Her juices mixed with blood and his seed formed into a shining light red and dripped down her finger. She cackled at it and rubbed it on her thigh.

He laughed as well.

* * *

><p>Loki had the servants clean up after him as he laid lethargic in a warm bath. He didn't know where Sigyn went. He could still feel the warmth between her legs and hear her moans as he stared at the discolored water. He assumed she went to clean herself up, but that didn't seem like her way.<p>

When he was fully cleaned he made his way back down the stairs and hid in the shadows as the now inebriated guests filed out. He watched Sigyn limp away with her family. Freya and Iwaldi didn't notice their daughter's disappearance or ask about her noticeable new walk. He overheard Freya mumble to Iwaldi that they should've drowned her at birth. Loki felt a twinge of anger flow within him before his eye caught hers. He was neutralized. She flicked her tongue at him like a snake before faltering back in line.

He smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"My son," Queen Frigga said as she brushed her long golden locks. She gave one hundred strokes on each side of parted hair every night since he could remember. Although he was a grown man, he enjoyed speaking with his mother as she prepared for bed, but tonight his mind was elsewhere. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked as she counted under her breath. He was positive she was on the eighty-sixth stroke.<p>

"Hm?" Loki hummed as he looked up. "I do not know. These celebrations are all the same. Thor relishes in the glory and I am forgotten."

"You haven't been forgotten." His mother said with a frown. "You should not be cynical. Are you not happy for your brother?"

He couldn't help, but be cynical. His whole life he was overshadowed by his brother. He was cast aside constantly. He felt different from the other Asgardians. He shouldn't if he was Odin's son, but he felt doubt.

"Yes, mother, I am happy for my brother." He replied solemnly. "I admit I am envious at times, but Thor's happiness through glory is mine as well."

"Perhaps if my son enjoyed the company of others, he would be compelled to enjoy himself and socialize." She said with a playful smile.

Loki could contest this. He didn't mind the company of other's if they weren't thick headed and enjoyable unlike the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif. If they had half of his intellect he would to be happier around them. His mother did not understand and his mood would not allow him to argue his point. He changed the subject. "Iwaldi and his family came to congratulate my brother. Were you aware of this?"

"Yes, I was. His daughters are charming young maidens. They're of marrying age too." She hinted with her eyes.

"Did you see Sigyn?" He asked immediately regretting the question that came from his mouth. It was too late for regrets now. He suddenly became interested in what was under his boot rather than looking at his mother's expression.

Frigga exhaled heavily through her nostrils and began to brush the other side of her hair. "I did. I apologize for your father and myself for pushing you toward her when you were so young. I assumed she would have grown out of her childlike ways, but she appears to have gotten worse."

He looked up and frowned. "I do not find her ways childlike." He spoke before thinking.

She stopped brushing and turned to him. "Your brother informed me of her antics. He seems to believe she's mentally incapable of taking care of herself. She's either crazy or simply an imbecile." Loki's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"My brother is wrong."

"Did you speak with her?" She asked as she watched him from the mirror.

A smile spread on his features. Unless his mother considered Sigyn bent over in his bedchambers with her limbs spread to be speaking, then he would nod. He spotted his mother looking at him in the mirror and the smile was erased. "Yes." He lied.

"I did not know." Frigga said, raising her eyebrows. "That would explain your disappearance and hers as well. Is she _proper_ when she's with you? Iwaldi or Freya never spoke of her."

His mother refused to acknowledge her boys were adult men with adulterated thoughts. He felt she knew why he disappeared with her, but even if she caught a glimpse she wouldn't believe it to be real. He and his brother would be her little boys for eternity.

"Loki?" She asked. He was brought back from his thoughts. "How does she act with you?"

"I don't understand, mother."

"How would you describe her?" she asked, stopping her brushing for a brief moment to listen.

What would be the proper word to describe Sigyn? Was there such a word or should he have to come up with a word of his own? He cleared his throat. Fascinating was too strong. Quirky only made her appear daft. Then the image of her bloody thighs appeared in front of his eyes. Rose red, this would be the proper word. He looked into his mother's eyes through the mirror, her brow knit together in anticipation.

"Well, she is quite… different." He answered.

Damn. That wasn't good enough. It was too weak of a word. Rose red was better.

"Ah, and do you prefer different above the ordinary?"

Loki himself never felt ordinary like everyone else. His small stature, his mind set and his intellectual skill would never be able to collide with the other Asgardians who prided brawn, muscle and bravery. He could never be such a thing. So, if he himself were different, why not find his equal?

"I believe so, mother." He said, heavily.

"If you wish to court the maiden, it is your decision and yours alone. However, if she is to be by your side she must learn to behave accordingly."

"Mother, courting Sigyn has not crossed my mind."

"The choice is yours alone." She said as she mumbled her strokes. Loki nodded and drifted back into his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had dealt with women in the past once they had given into their desires and he expected to see the same longing face of high expectations and passion on Sigyn's dark features. Though she was only a year or so younger than him, she was still a woman and sensitive to the feelings of being touched in secret places. He concluded from her willingness that she wasn't looking for love. She wanted to experiment with her lust. He expected to see her lips pouted out and her hands gripping her tunic awaiting one glance that would speak his desire for her. He expected the tear stained letters and the evil eyes directed towards his direction. Although the insults and angry gestures were irritating and uncomfortable, he still felt an overwhelming sense of pride in his conquests. With someone as awkward as Sigyn, he expected the same.

He didn't realize how small Asgard really was until he noticed how she avoided him. If he strolled down the street, she made an immediate turn and in passing she avoided his gaze. When she finally turned around, she gave him was one of coldness as she marched. He felt humble.

After their brief encounter, he didn't see her for several months. He had heard from Queen Frigga of Sigyn's journey to her ancestral home of Vanaheimr to strengthen her magic and foretelling the future. His mother believed her parents. He believed Iwaldi and Freya sent her away to avoid the embarrassment she brings like a mortal plague.

He did see her again.

She attended sister's Syn's wedding. Syn wore a white tunic with her hair hidden behind a veil. In the corner amongst the other guests was Sigyn, who was also wearing white. Loki chuckled. Syn was too quiet to speak out at her sister's taboo choice of clothes and the minx exploited this. He was convinced Syn didn't want to admit how radiant Sigyn looked in white.

The short tunic was airy and form fitting to her. She wore so many necklaces and bracelets a simple sway caused a symphony during their exchange of vows. Loki believed she did this on purpose. He didn't like the shawl she draped around her frame. It hid her most important assets, but despite this, she looked wonderful in it. Lady Sif noticed his long stares toward her and bumped him on the arm witha sharp elbow.

"It is impolite to stare." She snapped.

"Mind your own, Sif." He remarked, not looking at her, but from the corner of his eye he spotted the hateful glare she gave him. It was red hot against his skin without the pain and third degree burns. Sif was bitter toward him after his successful prank he pulled years ago. Her once golden locks were cut from her scalp. He could still see her swollen red eyes weeping into her hands and streams of snot falling from her nose and toward her open mouth like a caravan. Her face was red and the curses she directed toward him were cryptic. It was all in good fun and he did get her hair back. It wasn't blonde any longer, but she looked better with black hair. It fit her attitude.

When the dance began Loki immediately shied away from it and retreated to the safe company of his goblet of mead and the dark corner of the wall. He was almost to the distant when he felt a soft small hand grab him by his and pulled him back to the twirling bride.

"Dance with me." Sigyn said. She ignored his refusal and pulled him to her. Her spiderlike fingers dug into his palm and tightened her grip. She forced his hand on her waist and held his other in hers. "Look in my eyes, mischief."

The pair moved to the music and he moved with her stiffly and avoided her eyes and the questioning stares as they pointed to him and whispered amongst each other. Her sister motioned to her newlywed husband and they danced away from the pair. The two misfits laughed.

"Take the lead." She ordered. A prince doesn't receive orders from anyone, but he couldn't refuse her. It was his turn. "You're royalty. You should be familiar with the art of dancing." She challenged him with subjugating eyes and he accepted the challenge. He led her around the middle of the floor. His eyes gazed over hers. He had never looked into her eyes so deeply. It calmed restlessness deep within him. Her iris was brown and freckled with hazel. It was like gazing into a cool afternoon sn.

When the song was over she pulled him close to her. Her pelvis pressed again his and her lips warmed his ear.

"Meet me in the garden." She whispered. He caught the smell of her perfume as her hands left his and she walked away. He waited several minutes until the guests were busy amongst themselves to notice his absence.

Their garden was vast, but it wasn't hard to find where she would be. He followed the little voice within him with all the knowledge he could not posses. It wasn't long till he smelled the sharp scent of her perfume. She was sitting in between two rose bushes. One side was red, the other white. Red like her hymen blood stained on the ivory skin between her thighs and white as her dress to match her outer shell. He wondered if she chose this on purpose.

Her arms wrapped around her legs and her eyes faced forward to stare into the swarm of greens and reds. He knew she heard his footsteps, but she didn't acknowledge him. He didn't move. She tilted her head back to face him and he made his way closer. Her eyes squinted together like a china doll. Her throat was in his reach. So vulnerable and delectable like a clean piece of fruit in his hands. His long fingers ran down her neck, stopping at her throat. His fingers dug into her skin. He bruised the ivory.

He pressed her down into the grass by her shoulders and she complied willingly. Her legs were opened far enough for him to feel the warmth coming from between her legs. She wasn't wearing anything under her tunic as he expected. Her teeth sunk into her pink bottom lip and she moaned.

She still didn't speak during sex, another benefit, but when he was inside of her, her skill had changed. She would push down on him and swirled her hips. Her finger tips touched his arm and snaked down his back and left a cold trail of bumps. She shifted her weight gracefully on her elbows and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her bare feet, nudged his lower back to push him deeper within her. Her breath was against his ear until her nose dragged along the side of his face and her lips were inches from his, but neither one didn't move forward. Loki broke the contact by burying his face into the crook of her neck.

His head was swimming with ecstasy. She moaned sounds that sounded as if she were crying, maybe he was crying too. He praised her skill, but in the back of his mind there was a twinge of jealousy. Who else had her? Who taught her this skill before he did? He knew he shouldn't chase the thought, after all they weren't seeing each other outside of their sexual escapades. They couldn't be considered friends. They were two beings caught in their own lusts and that's how he wanted it to remain sometimes.

When the pair had both reached their climax, she pulled her tunic down and brushed the grass and dirt off the white fabric around her knees and the back of her legs. He wanted to ask her to remain with him for a brief moment to catch their breaths. But he didn't. His pride wouldn't let him. She didn't clean up the sticky warmth from between her thighs. He imagined his semen trickling down her thighs as she moved like a tattoo. He was disappointed it couldn't be permanent. She let the remaining dirt and grass stains rest on her backside and skipped back inside. Perhaps his brother was right, she wasn't mentally right. He scoffed at the thought. What was considered normal after all?

They had seen each other on and off throughout the months. Sometimes they spoke for a minute or two, other times they didn't talk at all. It was just sex. Their behaviors were getting riskier. He took her in the drawing room while his mother and a room full of others waited for the two to return. She was panting loudly against his ear. Her legs were wrapped around his shoulders and her knees almost bent fully back. He was so deep, he almost came instantly.

Then she left for Vanaheimr.

She was gone for months—almost an Asgardian year. When he heard of her arrival home, he felt joy. It wasn't the typical joy a child gets as he enters a toy store. It was a joy that was indescribable. He hoped she wouldn't become a common maiden. This was purely for selfish reasons considering it had been an Asgardian year since he had spent any private time with her. He expected her to arrive livelier and vibrant than ever before. Until her arrival he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was a religion. She was a myth that he had to solve for himself. Courting her was the only possible way he could figure out the Sigyn puzzle.

It was a sunny afternoon as he walked through the city. His hands were behind his back and his eyes went from person to person as they bowed their head out of respect. Then he smelled the familiar scent. A woman awkwardly tucked books under her thin arms and held a sweet in the other. She flicked one in her mouth and sucked the sweetness off her fingers. His lips involuntarily curled into a Cheshire grin, but she was oblivious. Her eyes glanced over to him and she sucked her lips.

He paused.

She didn't give him a nod of respect, or her characteristic smirk. Her head bent to the side and her lips pursed and she suckled.

He was enraged.

He saw her again. She was sitting beside the warrior Theoric. Her fingers wrapped loosely around her fork and her eyes in her food. He saw his mother giving nasty glances at Sigyn's red scuffed elbows pressed on the golden table. He waited for her to give him the word with a blink of her eyes as Theoric spoke. The warrior would touch her shoulder, but she didn't glance up. He gazed at her with adoring blue eyes and caressed the hand next to her plate. Loki couldn't finish his soup. It looked like watery bile to begin with.

She finally caught his glance. She stared at him for a second and he felt the same icy coldness he once felt from her. Sigyn turned away.

That wench.

Surtur was missing a demon.

He should've grabbed her by the arm, shoved her against the wall of the castle and demanded an answer, but his shock got the better of him. He acted like he didn't care as well. Her presence became less of a longing and more of an irritation.

She was taunting him.

She would be on one side of the room and he was glaring at her with his arms folded. She was oblivious as usual as was that oaf Theoric.

Within himself he began to hate her as much as he hated the Frost Giants. The filthy wench, the hellish harlot, was only two examples of the names he referred to her as. In the back of his mind he heard a little voice say as the name passed his lips.

_Damn filthy harlot wench. _

_Was she a harlot and a wench when you were between her legs? She wasn't a wench until she left you._

He would ignore the voice and it laughed. The sight of roses became annoying. Rose red was a horrifyingly ugly color. Harlots wore red. He wanted to remain alone with his thoughts when he ventured into the garden that night. He stared at the rose bush and plucked a single rose from the branch. He ignored the pain of the thorns pricking and slicing open his fingers and stared into the color he deemed ugly. He thought he saw a pale figure staring at him from the corner of his eyes, but as he turned his head the figure revealed itself to be a lie. He tossed the rose on the ground and left for the confines of his room.

Sigyn rarely ever came to the castle without reason and after her performance he didn't want her to. As he was immersed in his studies a guard came to his door, bowed and said. "Prince Loki, you have a visitor."

"And who would this visitor be?" He inquired placing his book to his side.

"Lady Sigyn." The guard answered.

Loki was immediately suspicious. What could the little minx want? The guard stood aside and she came forward. Her hair was teased up while two braids hung down to her hips. Her hands folded into her front of her. She walked into his bedroom with a smirk on her face. The closer she came he noticed in her hair was a red rose.

"Did I interrupt you?" She asked. He saw the front of her hands stained with dirt and grass. She had been out in the gardens.

"Yes." He spoke honestly, pretending as if she annoyed him.

"Shame." She said, tossing her flats off her feet and sitting on his bed. She kicked her feet over the edge and curled her toes. "What are you reading?" She asked snatching the book from his side of the bed and flipping through the pages. She stopped in the middle and read the book upside down. He snatched the book from her and placed it on his bedside table.

"What is it that you want, Signy?"

She frowned and leaned forward. "I cannot call upon you, prince of lies?" She asked blinking at him innocently. She put her chin on her hand and wagged her legs up and down like a little girl.

He wanted to remain mad at her, but he couldn't. "My, my, my, how soppy you have become." He scoffed.

"You shouldn't be rude to me. Give us a kiss, love." She teased, poking out her lips. He looked at her examining her face to read how serious she was. She cackled loudly. "And you believed me. The only soppy one here is you." She ran a finger down his chin to his chest. Her lips were close to his, but once again neither one refused move forward. He could read in her freckled hazel eyes she wanted it as badly as he did.

"Lay on your back." He ordered.

"No." She said. Her voice lost its airy drip and it was replaced with a deep and commanding tone. "You lay on yours." Loki was shocked by her sudden assertiveness. Nonetheless he lied on his back. He watched her as she slid his bedroom trousers past his hips and took him completely in her mouth. He never thought to do this for her. He never did it for anyone. He couldn't bear the thought of her scent lingering in his mind for the rest of his life. A prince also shouldn't be on his knees in front of a woman. No man should kneel to a woman. He threw his head back and moaned. His fingers wrapped around her hair and pushed her down further and keep her in place. She didn't stop or gag as he hit the back of her throat. She was skilled with her tongue and hands.

She didn't hesitate to take him further down her throat and ignore her gag reflex. The saliva she left behind was a lubricant to run her hands up and down his shaft. She explored and touched him in ways she never had before. She pulled his sleeved under shirt off his back and continued. It was hard for him to hold back his climax. She was amazing. He was jealous of the man who taught her this skill. He could only hope she was born with this talent and not practicing on that undeserving brute.

He nearly came within her wet, warm mouth, she stopped. He threw his head up when she mounted him quickly.

"Look at me." She said, pushing her tunic off of her body. Her cheeks blushed reddish pink and he stroked her skin. They had never been naked in front of each other without shame. It felt natural. She pressed her hands into his shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips. Her skin felt so soft against his hands and small imperfections of stretch marks despite the tight muscle was sexy. There was something different about her. Besides the smell of flowers and mead, her movements around him were quick and desperate. He couldn't place where the desperation would lie for him or for something else that was beyond him.

She touched his face and smiled weakly. He noticed how glassy her eyes were as if she would cry. He had never seen emotion like this on her part. He reached between her legs and stroked her clit quickly. Her walls tightened around him and he sighed. The closer she came to coming, the quicker she became. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and combing his fingers through her hair. He pushed up into her. Their skin clapped together and their moans bounced off the wall. Their noses were pressed together, but his eyes were on her parted lips.

He wanted so badly to kiss her. The moment seemed right. His hands were cupped under her behind and her hands were placed on either side of his face. After her oral performance, it didn't take him long to climax. She stared down at him and blinked, examining his face before rolling over on her side and redressing. She looked out the window as the birds passed by.

"Father has arranged me to be married within a week." She said getting up from the bed. He pulled his trousers up and frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard correct. I am to be married." She said turning around. "I wish you luck on your succession to the throne." She turned around again to leave with her hands in each other. He wished she would stay for the night or an hour more.

"Sigyn," He said. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Angry? Jealous? Sadden? Happy for her? She turned around. The coldness came back into her. "I suppose your father thought you were too strange for a prince's wife?" he joked weakly.

She smirked. "I suppose." She said. "Although I never considered myself strange."

"You haven't?"

"No. Who's to say we are strange?" We? He thought, but he didn't interrupt her. "Maybe they're the ones who are strange and we the blessed. But maybe there's a bigger purpose for how strange I am."

"Purpose?"

"Yes, Loki." She said. He liked the way she said his name. "You see, I don't like people all that much, mortals or gods. It keeps them away." She shrugged her shoulders. "You are invited to the wedding if you wish to attend."

She turned around and left without another word. This was his chance to say something. Her soon to be husband wouldn't miss her for a night or the rest of the afternoon, but he didn't. He let her walk away. And he would be damned if he was going to attend her wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's as good as it's going to get. I hope you enjoyed. School is a killer to my writing of fanfiction, but I hope you enjoyed._

_-Val_

* * *

><p>Loki did attend the wedding reception. He adjusted the loose fitting robes on his person for the countless time in the evening. He examined the guest in the vast room room and they were smiled politely back. He assumed it was the mead and wine Freya and Iwaldi served before the wedding reception to keep the guest from wandering away or yawning during the ceremony. He found it unfortunate her parents needed to bepractically intoxicated to enjoy their daughter's wedding.<p>

He waited patiently, his mind going back and forth to the oaf and his bride. He observed everything. He watched everything from Syn rubbing her enlarged pregnant belly to the tiniest scuff a guest's shoe made against the polished marble floor. Images flashed before his very eyes as he scanned each and every microscopic detail.

In his own way, he wanted everything to be perfect for her and for him. If it didn't then he wondered how Sigyn would react. She'd probably cackle or simply ignore the imperfection. He admired that. He smiled when he thought of her laughing with him as Theoric thought he was being led away by Surtur's demon in midst of a hallucination that may or may not have been triggered by tampered mango juice.

He looked behind him, the smile still on his face as he caught Lady Sif's eyes. She grinned at him and Thor, sitting beside her, gave his usual nod of approval. He nodded back to his brother and cheshired at Sif. She blinked at him and turned her head away. Perhaps she wasn't smiling at him, but who else could it be?

Finally, his bride came down the aisle.

She was wearing a tight white tunic to her feet. Gold jewelry covered her wrist and forearms and she had a bright gold necklace draped around her neck. Her black rimmed eyes blinked at him lazily. Her curls were pulled into the crown of her head and a snake barrette was wrapped around her bun. She was beautiful in a fiery and yet gentile way.

She stood in front of the Allfather bouncing on her heels and swaying like a bored child. Theoric's arm took hers and squeezed it for her to remain still. She turned her head and stared into his eyes and smirked. She mumbled something under her breath, but he couldn't hear her.

"Theoric Vindrson," Odin said. "Warrior of Asgard, Crimson Hawk, friend of my family and protector of the Nine Realms, do you swear to care for this woman, Sigyn Iwaldidottir as your wife and mother of your children for the rest of days?"

"I swear." Theoric's voice said. Sigyn's smirk curled.

"Do you swear to treat your wife as an equal to your love and dedication to Asgard?"

"I swear."

"Do _you_ swear to father children for this kingdom and teach them the noble ways of Asgard."

"I swear."

Odin's eye snapped to Sigyn. She blinked up at him. "Sigyn Iwaldidottir, daughter of Freya and Iwaldi, native to the land of Vanahiemr, do you take Theoric to be your husband? Do you swear to love, honor and obey him until death separates you?"

"If I must-"

Freya's throat cleared loudly. Loki could see the older woman flashing her a dagger glare. Sigyn sighed and nodded. "Yes, Allfather. I swear."

"Do you swear to stay by his side through doom and peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to bear him children and continue his family line?"

"I swear."

"Then I, Odin, Allfather, bind you as husband and wife."

Sigyn tossed the flowers to her sister Lofn who barely caught them. The woman mumbled under her breath. He was calm now. It was almost over. She would be his and there was nothing the Allfather could do. Theoric's right hand was held out to touch Sigyn's left. Their fingers wrapped around each other's wrists and a golden line of light danced around them from Odin's staff. Sigyn stared into Theoric's eyes. She narrowed them as if she were closing in on him. She was the nasty bully, pushing the weak child into the corner. Theoric, the big oaf, the dumb weak cotton ball.

Their hands glowed gold before the light disappeared. Sigyn and Theoric stared at their hands until Sigyn took his arm in her death grip and they walked down the aisle. The unenthusiastic faces blinked at them and the forced excited claps echoed throughout the hallway. Loki felt comfortable. He exhaled and let the stolen mask fall from his body. The claps slowly ceased as Theoric's tall muscular build became toned and slim. His long blonde hair had turned black and his blue eyes were a light green.

"LOKI!" Odin's voice rang through the hall as his staff came down. Iwaldi and Freya blinked at each other and Frigga had her hand over her mouth. For the most part everyone seemed to be in a state of shock.

Sigyn wasn't.

She exhaled a throaty cackle. It bounced off the wall and slapped the faces of the guests.

"Where's Theoric?" Someone asked in the distance.

"Is Sigyn married to _him_ or to Theoric?"

"She is married to Loki!"

"No, no, no! She's married to Theoric!"

"Don't be a fool! The god of lies has her now."

"She should have the right to choose if she wants to be married to him or not!" That voice sounded like Syn's. "She was tricked!"

"What if she _did_ know?"

"How could she know? He looked exactly like Theoric!"

"She laughed! She must know!"

"She's not well. She must think it's a joke."

"It's how the medications make her!" That voice was Freya's. "She's not well!"

"Then where's Theoric?"

"That's preposterous! How would she know?"

There were so many voices and questions being tossed from one side of the room to the other. Sigyn didn't seem to mind the chaos. His hand was resting at his side, but she wrapped her fingers loosely around his. He was shocked and turned to her. She nodded and he squeezed her fingers.

Odin slammed down his staff and the room was silenced.

"Leave. I wish to speak with my son." Odin said and it was done. A decent half of the population wanted to see Loki burn, he was sure of it, but the other half didn't want to witness Odin's wrath. Sigyn didn't move or hesitate. She remained still, standing before the Allfather in her expensive shoes and her fingers still clasped around Loki's.

Queen Frigga had her hand clasped in Thor's fearing the worse and Iwaldi and Freya still looked between their daughter and Loki in shock. Odin walked closer to the pair. Loki's first instinct was to step back, but he remained still.

"What have _you_ done?" Odin growled from his throne.

"It was all in good fun." Loki nodded and blinked at his father in false innocence. Sigyn snickered at his petty excuse. He would've chuckled with her if he wasn't the direct path of Odin's fury.

"Good fun?" Odin parroted. His face was growing red and his voice grew hoarse and deep. "Your mother and I have tolerated your mischief for years, but this crosses the line! This is cruelty! You have plagued this family for long enough!"

Iwaldi spoke next. He stepped forward until he was eye level with the youngest prince. Loki stepped back to regain an ounce of his personal territory. Iwaldi ignored Loki's attempt and took another step forward. Loki began to accept his uncomfortable fate, but it wasn't easy as the stench of mead stung his nostrils and burned his eyes as the older man spoke.

"Are you truly so naïve you would disregard the wedding my wife and I had planned?" He didn't acknowledge it was Sigyn's wedding. Loki bit his inner cheek to keep from grinning. "Where's Theoric?" He demanded.

"Iwaldi." It was all Odin had to say before the man stepped away. Odin's eye came upon Loki.

"I have tolerated your tricks for years! I have consistently excused your deplorable excesses, but this has gone far enough! To impersonate yourself as someone else and marry another man's wife-"

"Father-"

"-You betrayed our trust and violated Sigyn's engagement-"

"Father-"

"-We taught you to have humility, manners, a sense of fairness and self-control, but you became an arrogant, cruel, thoughtless boy!" Odin's voice began to raise and bounce off the ceiling. His even toned, weary face turned red.

"Father-" Loki began again.

As Odin's anger grew, Loki could feel a swift punishment in store for him. He winced as his father's hand gripped around his staff and the golden metal gleamed light at the end.

"Odin, I believe a harsh punishment is in order." Freya spoke. Frigga's dark eyes widened and narrowed on the other woman. She finally spoke. Her hands unwrapped itself around her son's arm and looked into the eyes of the other mother.

"You are of no authority to recommend punishment to _my_ son, Freya."

Loki felt assured.

Freya grinded her teeth and ran her pink tongue along her lips. "With all due respect, my Queen," Her voice was a rough calm. Loki could sense the claws from both mother extend further. "But _your_ son ruined a sacred ceremony, he deserves to be punished."

"And what shall become of _your_ daughter? A woman such as yourself should be honored to have the sights of the prince upon your quaint offspring."

If only they weren't too busy bickering to see Loki's head swell another inch.

Freya glared. "It would be an honor if she was approached by a prince strong enough to care for her," Her eyes glanced to Thor and then turned back to Frigga. "Oppose to the prince who would show her magic tricks-"

"Your slander must be the wine speaking for you. There have been rumors of wine twisting your words lately." Frigga stepped closer to her. Freya's jaw tightened, but she kept silent. Loki and Sigyn both snickered to themselves. Frigga shot them a poison look. Loki remembered her gaze was more frightening than his father's screaming. He was silenced immediately. Sigyn exhaled a few chuckles before ceasing.

The two women glared at each other until Freya looked the other way. It was silent for several unpleasant moments until Odin spoke.

"Loki Odinson, you have been deemed in this house to be a liar. You shall be punished harshly for your actions. The Isle of Silence seems fitting for you-"

As Loki felt a particular clench down there, a soft cough was uttered and disrupted Odin's train of thought. Sigyn opened her mouth. "I have something to say." She said.

"Hush, child!" Iwaldi snapped at her as if she was a barking dog, but she wasn't discouraged.

"Allfather," She began again. "It is my choice to marry who I please-"

"She would want Theoric." Freya spoke over her.

"Let her speak!" Loki snapped at her. Freya poked out her jaw and sucked in her cheeks. If she sucked far enough her jaw would've disappeared. Sigyn smiled at him and she continued.

"I choose to be married to your son." She spoke in a relaxed voice. "Allfather, you have bound Loki and I for life and to have the wedding annulled would be absurd. This is of my free will and sound mind." Iwaldi snorted at the mention of her sanity. "I'll even follow him into the Isle of Silence if I have to."

Odin's eye travelled to Loki. "There's no tricks intended, Father." Loki assured

"I vowed to be loyal and I shall stay with my husband." She said with a nod. Freya shook her head violently.

"No! I won't allow this charade to continue! There's always an exception to the rules!" She grabbed Sigyn by the arm roughly and dragged her away from Loki. She snatched her arm back and shoved the woman hard enough to move her, but not to hurt her.

"I have spoken, mother!"

"You are not healthy! You cannot make your own decisions!"

"I made my decision!" Loki had never heard her raise her voice, but it was piercing his ears. A voice from such a small woman he thought was no possible. "And besides I am married to a prince." She said. Her arm bent upward and her wedding finger held up for her mother to see clearly. "Besides, I am a princess now. Princess of Asgard and you are of no authority to order me, Freya."

Freya's voice was a false calm and sweet, but she walked toward her daughter. She placed a hand on each side of her face. "Oh, Sigyn. My little one, my darling girl, you don't know what you're walking into. I can see the end of this. It won't be pretty for you, darling and I don't want to see your heart broken. Now, come along and we'll find Theoric and-"

"I said no, mother! This is my decision." She said removing her mother's hands from her face. "This is my decision."

"Don't be a fool! He's lied before, do you believe you're any different?"

All eyes were centered on mother and daughter now. The room was so silent and still, one could hear the clinging of a pin dropping to the floor. Freya had all eyes kept on her daughter as she circled Sigyn. "Sigyn, don't let him deceive you, darling. He's the prince of lies and mischief, he only likes you for one reason, look at you. Skinny, untamed hair, dull eyes, erratic behavior, dim wits and thin lips, he sees a lack of confidence."

Loki disagreed. Sigyn had too much confidence despite her flaws. "He'll only hurt you in the end." She paused for a moment to read Sigyn's face. "You don't believe me? We shall wait and see. When he doesn't need you any longer you'll be gone as quick as _that._" Freya said snapping her fingers.

"I'll take my chances then."

"Do not come crying back. You won't be welcomed with open arms."

"I don't want to come back, _Freya." _

She stuck out her tongue and turned on her heel to walk to Loki. Freya's face turned beet red. Iwaldi held his wife's arm to keep her from lashing out at their daughter. The older woman resembled a snake when she became enraged. If the Allfather wasn't standing in front of her, she would've bruised his little flower. Loki without hesitation brought an arm around her waist and she wrapped an arm around her the back of his neck and her other hand rested on his chest.

Freya's jaw stiffened as the pair smirked at her. She sighed and glanced around the room.

"Do as you wish, Sigyn. You are no longer my burden." Her words were acid, but Sigyn seemed unmoved. Loki imaged a smaller version of Sigyn scampering around begging for attention only to be ignored for her more behaved sisters. He never felt pity for any being, but he something strongly for her.

Sigyn released her arms from around him, but held onto Loki's hand. "Allfather," She spoke in a false softness. Her round eyes glistened with tears and her hand was placed over her chest. She deserved the lead role in a performance. "If it will be your will, I ask of you not to punish Loki, but I ask of you as a wedding present to not harm him."

"You have grown into a strong woman." Odin admired. "As a child you showed strength. Come here, my daughter." Odin said the last words with regret milking from his tone. Sigyn let go of Loki's hand and her hand fell into Odin's. A golden light surrounded her body.

"I, Odin, Allfather of Asgard, ordain Sigyn, to become the goddess of fidelity." He saw her frown, but quickly erased it. When Odin let go of her hand her first duty as goddess she kicked off her shoes and ran to Loki. He barely caught her as she jumped into his arms with her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly.

Her parents scoffed and rolled their eyes. He could feel Sigyn's bare skin between her legs, her warmth and his solace. She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and her hand wrapped around one of his horns and slipped it from off the top of his head.

"I knew it was you." She whispered into his ear.

Once the newlywed couple was left alone, Sigyn became cold and gave him a haughty look from over her shoulder. Her brow furrowed and his scornful eyes examined her critically. She mumbled under her breath and turned her back to him. Sigyn removed her clothing as she paced her way to the bedroom. Loki glanced at her and she barely looked at him.

"Do not be overcome with emotion." She mumbled as she kicked off her shoes and unpinned her hair.

"I am not."

"I would rather be married to you other than that oaf. We had nothing in common. He left his armor all over the floor. I could not begin to tell you how many times I stubbed my toe and the stench was unbearable."

"Good." he said, watching her bare shoulders. The petite bones were visible through her skin. He had an urge to press his lips to them and suck on the skin till the white porcelain turned red and bruised. "I want you on your hands and knees."

"Yes, my Lord." She said, ripping off her wedding gown and disposing of it in the dark corner of the room. As he expected, she didn't wear anything under the thin tunic.

"And I don't want to see your face."

"Yes, my Lord."

She jumped on the bed and sprawled her arms and legs out on the bed. She waited patiently and tapping her foot against the sheets as he undressed. Loki saw out of the corner of his eye her fingers slide down her abdomen and between her legs. He didn't notice her staring until an auburn eye hazily looked into his. Her mouth parted and hung open slightly. She gasped and moaned.

His loins were twitching and he felt envious of her achieving an orgasm without him. He marched forward, his back straight and unashamed of his nakedness in front of her. He tucked his hand under her and flipped her over. She immediately sat up on her knees and propped her hands on the pillows.

He pushed into as hard as he could. She cried out, but he doubted it hurt her because she already wet. She threw her head back and her hair bounced with his movements. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly and bruised her skin. Their skin clapped together as he pushed deeper into her. A loud grunt was uttered as he hit her spot. He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit in quick circles. She pushed her bum higher for him to access. She felt so good, too good. He thought she was making sharp moans, but it was him.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over. He placed his hands on each side of her face and buried his head in her hair. Her finger tips traced his hairline and through his black locks. She looked almost like a little girl again with her bottom pink lip pushed out and her eyes blinking false innocence at him. He couldn't look at her. He pressed his nose into her hair and smelled the sweet honey and flowery pheromones.

He breathed heavily into her ear as he came. Before they were married, he immediately removed himself from her, but now he felt at ease to remain connected with her for several moments before falling on his back. She wrapped a finger around his hair and stuck it in her mouth. She wasn't just in the moment, she became the moment. She wanted to experience every touch, taste, smell, gaze and sound. It was what he loved—enjoyed about her.

"Where is Theoric?" She asked him as her eyes examined her new bedroom. Her hair was frizzy and hung past her hips. Several strands stuck to her skin from perspiration. Her ivory skin illuminated in the moonlight. It had a tint of blue.

Loki could feel his eyelids shut involuntarily and his breath evened. His left eye opened and he rubbed the side of his face to wake himself up. The claw marks in his chest and the bruises on his knees were well worth it, but left a bittersweet sting.

"I honestly do not know." He lied.

"I do not believe you, King of Lies." He liked the title. "What have you do with him?"

_At least she didn't ask this during sex._

He didn't say anything until Sigyn's thighs rest themselves along his. She pushed him further into the bed and grinded against him. He bit into his bottom lip.

"He's dead." Loki uttered through a sigh. His voice was low and cautious and he watched her reaction.

Sigyn looked excellent with the moonlight shining down upon her. Her eyes narrowed and the kohl rubbed around her eyes to resemble a mask. She grew pale and swung her leg to kneel beside him. He waited for her to respond. He wanted to touch her, to place his head in her hair and breathe in the oils once again. He reached out to run his hands along her stomach and bring one of her longer strands to his nose.

Honey and violets sewn into auburn locks.

"Place your hands on my hips." She placed one leg back on either side of his body. His let his hands drift up and down her hips again. "Tell me how."

"How?"

"How he died. I want to know."

"As a Crimson Hawk, it is his duty to protect Asgard and so he did. Valiantly I might add. Geirrodur and his trolls caused havoc amongst the Æsir. I just let the word slip for the creatures to pay particularly careful attention to Theoric."

"And?"

"And they beat him to death. The damn man was still alive after so much. He died before he got to the healing room. He thought he would not miss the wedding, everything went according to plan. The servants should be flogged for taking so long for the word to come back to you." Loki added dryly. "But it's good I was there to take his place. The show must go on."

Sigyn was quiet. She placed her chin on his chest and looked him in the eye. "Poor Theoric," She sighed. "It must've hurt to be beaten to death by trolls. He has no family, nothing. I was his everything. He wouldn't let me forget it. He told me every single day. He talked of us having a family. Poor man, poor fool." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well."

Oh well? That was all. He smirked. She would make the perfect wife to him as long as she was loyal. She was now the goddess of fidelity, she had no other option. He shook his head and pushed his tangled hair back. He knew that a simple title wasn't going to change the wild rose he had taken to be his wife. She was a strange spirit that could not be tamed.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

He honestly didn't know. It was the spur of the moment decision. Was it jealousy, more than likely? It could also possibly be lust. He wanted her at all hours to be available for him alone. She was a ghost within his life. She haunted him. She came in and out whenever she was truly needed. He married her and he still couldn't come to the conclusion himself.

Was it love?

No. He didn't love her.

It was rare Asgardians married for such a silly thing like love. What did love really mean? His mother and father were married when they were significantly younger than Sigyn and himself. They grew into their loyalty and love.

He stared at the wild haired beauty and pictured her growing older with white hair, her skin sagging and her eyes weary. He would be just as old, resting next to her. His breaths growing shorter and shorter and it would be only a matter of time as he awaited Valhalla or Hel.

"Please do not stare at me." Sigyn said, breaking his concentration.

It was hard to imagine such a thing. He hadn't even kissed her yet. He couldn't bring himself to. Kisses were sweet gestures. Thin and full round lips pressing against each other in a fiery burst of passion and lust, slimy, wet tongues exploring through the opposite's dark caves and teeth biting down on the bottom of a fat lip. Maybe his hands would find her breasts or farther between her legs. Then he could capture her scent on his fingers long after their tangled glistening bodies had separated and returned themselves to their collected and previous state. A kiss could lead to all of this. Such an attachment was nonsense. He had no need for such things.

"I meant what I said, Loki." There is was. She said his name again.

He brought his hand to massage his temples. He smelled her musky feminine scent on his dried fingertips. His insides were warmed and he could go another round with her.

"And stop smiling. You resemble a jackal when you smile." He hadn't realized he was grinning. He didn't wipe it from his face, her annoyance fueled his desire. His pulse was racing and he could feel his manhood lose blood.

"I am a God of Mischief."

"I know."

"As my wife you are to be loyal to your husband."

"I know."

"You will likely take part in my fun."

"I plan to."

Now she was smiling.

FIN


End file.
